You have me
by Storms of tears
Summary: Life seems almost anticlimactic. You live and you die. At least thats how I used to feel, until he came around. I almost wish we could be together. I wish things were different. I wish..
1. Chapter 1

"Sango! You scared me, what are you doing here?" Kagome said jumping

. "…Kaggggoomme, did you forget again? I told you three times last night that we have to go

back to school shopping. I figured while we were there we could update your wardrobe." Sango

said looking down at Kagome's sneakers, black tank, and jeans. "What's wrong with my

clothes?" "Nothing, nothing, it's just, you need more color. More variety…" Sango said quickly.

"NO WAY. I am comfortable the way I am. Even if I wanted to I couldn't afford them anyways.

Besides.. we can only wear uniforms to school." Kagome snapped. "Fine," Sango sighed, "Well

we need to go if we wanna beat the crowd. The last thing we need is to get trampled for a

notebook," Sango sighed. It really is crowded here in Tokyo, about 12,790,000 people. We go to

Tokyo Metropolitan Kamata High School, but everyone calls it Kamako. It's a pretty big school.

Sometimes I like it, being able to get lost in the crowd, then sometimes…I hate being nothing.

"Come on Kagome! Just try it on, it will look so cute. Come on, I tell you what, you just

try this on and I will buy you whatever you want at Wacdonalds." Sango pleaded. Kagome

sighed, " Fine, but only because I never get to eat Wacdonalds." "Yes! I knew you would take a

bribe. Alrite go in the dressing room. Here it is, but you have to come out and show me when

your done." Sango gloated. Kagome looked at the outfit and groaned, but went into the

dressing room and put it on. The skirt… wayyyy too short.. the shirt… too low cut. She felt like a

prostitute. "Sango, I'm coming out." She opened the door and peered out, "Sango? Where did

you go?" She walked out of the dressing room and looked around the store, only to see Sango

coming her way. Suddenly she felt a hand going up the back of her thigh. She shrieked and

whirled around, "HENTAI!" Sango slapped him across his face leaving a bright red hand print

on his right cheek. The man looked at Sango, knelt and grabbed her hand. "Please, miss, will

you bear my children?" he asked. She slapped him on the other side of his face. Just then, a

silver haired, dog eared hanyou rounded the corner, "Miroku? At it again I see. Lech, I can't

take you anywhere." He looked at the girls, his eyes lingering on Kagome for just a moment.

Heat sparked in his eyes, then he turned back to Miroku, "Come on we're leaving!" He grabbed

Miroku by the ear and pulled him out. "I can't believe him, who just comes up and grabs some

random girl. What a hentai! Kagome, what's wrong, are you… are you blushing? Please tell me

you don't like that hentai?" Sango fumed. "No of course not, not him anyways…" Kagome

mumbled, deep in thought. Kagome went home saying goodbye to Sango.

"God, Miroku, I can't take you anywhere can I?"Inuyasha growled. "I couldn't help it

Inuyasha, this cursed hand of my goes where it wants. I am innocent in all things. Besides she

was absolutely luscious. Not to mention her feisty friend. I think I'm in love." Miroku said. "Well

get over it, we don't have time for your lecherous ways. We start at a new school tomorrow.

Father will kill me if I get into trouble like I did last time. For some reason he thinks you will

keep me in line." "Probably because of how gruff you are. So angry at everyone. I heard it's

better here in Japan, that people are more tolerant of demons. You have to admit, that was

hardly even a village that we lived in before. I doubt we would have even ever heard of it if your

dad hadn't had to move there for business." Miroku stated. "Feh, whatever. They didn't

manage to burn down the house like they were trying to anyways. Ignorant mortals!" Inuyasha

growled. "Let's go home, you still need to unpack anyways. Let's try not to sexually harass the

neighbors wife this time? She's got two kids for God's sake." Inuyasha sniped. "Can I help it if

she is a MILF?"

Kagome reached the front door, and heard yelling. 'Great, this will make my day.' She went

inside. "GODDAMMIT! I TOLD YOU TO CLEAN THIS HOUSE! YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT,

THIS HOUSE IS A MESS. I LIVE WITH FUCKING PIGS." He whirled around when he heard Kagome

close the door. "AND YOU! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL DAY! THESE DISHES HAVE BEEN

SITTING IN THE SINK ALL DAY!" She motioned at Souta to go upstairs. "Im sorry Manten, I

went to go get supplies for Souta and I for school." I DON'T FUCKING CARE! I'M TIRED OF

YOUR FUCKING EXCUSES." He grabbed a dirty plate and threw it at her head, missing her by

barely an inch. "I should fucking kill you right now, you worthless piece of shit!" He stomped of

to his room. Kame, I miss dad Dad. He was so wonderful, he didn't care what I was. He loved my

mother Kun-Loon so much. He died when I only seven. Souta hardly remembers him. He was

murdered because of what he had done. For marrying my mother. Since then we have been

hidden from the Higurashi clan. We were there biggest shame. We were to them, an

abomination.

Author's Note

Ok, sorry I know the first one is short, but I wrote this all in one day. Kun-loon is what kagomes mothers name is. I looked it up. Now the other facts in here I researched as well, so hopefully I was pretty accurate. Flames are welcome, but only ones that will help. Not: Your story sucked. I want to improve, not be put is my first fan fic in a couple of years. Um, I should have the next chapter up in a few days. I really hope yall enjoyed it. (Oh, and I will be bringing lots of Inuyasha characters out of the wood work.)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer… I really don't own the characters for inuyasha, though the story line for this I came up with myself lol. So I DON'T OWN THE INUYASHA!

Chapter two

Kagome groaned as her alarm clock screeched in her ear. She rolled out of bed and stumbled to

the bathroom. She took a shower and brushed her teeth. She heard Sango outside and quickly threw on

her uniform and rushed outside to meet her. "Hey Sango," She said. "More school, why me….." Sango

groaned. "I love school, I wish I didn't have to leave at the end of the day." Kagome said wistfully.

Though Sango didn't know it, school was an escape for her. Of course, she did get teased a lot, but for

the most part, she felt safe as long as no one finds her secret out. They went inside and started for their

class.

"Oh no, here comes Hojo.." Kagome turned to go the other way, "Kagome! Hi, how are you

today? Did you want to go to the movies with me Saturday?" Hojo asked eagerly. "I'm doing fine Hojo,

um… wait is that the bell? Hurry Sango we'll be late, bye Hojo," Kagome called already dragging

Sango down the hallway. "Kagome, I don't understand why you don't just date him? He's

perfectly nice, and… um… loyal.." Sango asked. "Ew, no, and I don't want to talk about it!"

Kagome snapped. "Fine," Sango sighed, "I have to go to class anyways, see you after." Kagome

headed for her Mystical Studies class. 'I wonder who the teacher is going to be ever since Yura got fired

for sleeping with one of the seniors.' Kagome pondered. She walked in and sat a couple of chairs back,

noticing the new teacher. He was tall, slim, and had purple eyes and long silver hair. 'He is most

definitely a demon, dog by the looks of him,' she thought. He is pretty handsome, she was sure he

would have a fan club by the end of the day. The thought of the annoying tittering girls just made her

cringe.

Any more thoughts she had were cut off when the man smack his desk with a ruler. "Listen

here, because I will only tell you this once. I am not here to be your friend. I am here to teach you and

that is it. There will be no excuses, and no extensions. I am available for tutoring twice a week, and you

must schedule it a week in advance. I do not tolerate stupid antics, nor do I want to hear any jokes. This

is Mystical Studies, and … Late on your first day little brother? Not a good start. Don't think because we

are family I will be lenient with you, take the seat behind Higurashi. The girl right there. Hurry up

Inuyasha, I don't have all day. Ok, now I'm going to take roll. Where you are sitting now is where you will

be sitting for the rest of the year." He stated semi coldly as he took roll. Inuyasha grumbled as he sat

down, looking at Kagome, recognition flashing in his eyes.

"OK, can anyone tell me what the Shikon No Tama is?" Sensei Taisho asked the class. Kagome

raised her hand, " The Shikon No Tama, the jewel of four souls, is very powerful. It was shattered into

many shards long ago. Even one small shard of the jewel can increase your strength, agility, and speed

exponentially. It can even bring those on the brink of death to full health, though in most cases if the

shard is taken out the host goes right back to their previous state. If the jewel were to be put back

together it has the power to grant any wish imaginable. Many demons seek its power." "I'm impressed

Kagome, you did your homework. Have you taken this class before?" Sensei asked. "No, but my

mother's side of the family has many priestess' and monks." " Are you yourself a priestess?" Sensei

asked. "No, sensei."

Inuyasha took all this in staring at the girl, there was something about her. He sensed power in

her. She was different, in her scent, and the way she carried herself. He found himself attracted

to her. It irritated and fasinated him at the same time. He leaned forward and whispered, " I'm

Inuyasha, we met in the mall? My friend grabbed you… Well that came out wrong. Im sorry,

what is your name?" "Kagome, and its ok, don't worry about it. Look I gotta go, I'll talk to you

later. Bye." Kagome rushed off as the bell rang, blushing furiously. 'What the fuck, did she just

blow me off?' Inuyasha fumed.

Kagome walked towards her next class, excited. She loved to learn how to identify and use

herbs. Sensei Kaede was her favorite sensei. She thought about the silver haired hanyou, of

course she would never be able to go out with him, but he was really cute. She opened the door

and was about to head inside when she saw the classroom was empty. 'What?' she thought. "It

took me a little while to find you. Your mom is a tricky one. Did you know your fathers clan

contacted me? Apparently I'm not the only one after you. I get a shard of the jewel after I cleanse you.

Of course, you wont live through the experience, but who cares really?" a voice said coming from the

shadows. A woman stepped out and Kagome gasped. "Kikyo, what are you doing here?" "If it isnt

obvious, Im here to finish what I started when you were seven, before you whore mother whisked you

away. Don't even think about running, there is no escape."

OK, I cut it off here for suspense purposes but don't worry I have two more pages already

written, I know it's still kind of short, but this was the best cut off spot I could find. I can only

write so fast. Hope yall liked it.


End file.
